Chevalier d’Amour
by Ryuhime12
Summary: A passing glance. The pounding of heartbeats and bullets beating in time. A whisper out of reach, a life away. In Tokyo City...a battle of passions is waged. Pairings yet to be decided. Rated M for mature themes. AU, and please regard the warnings.
1. Prelude En passant

Chevalier d'Amour

My Hime is not mine. I'm just borrowing some bits. Authors notes at the bottom, and please enjoy!

Prelude – En passant

She was precise and relentless. Whoever she was, she was extremely accurate, each shot pounding into the paper target.. The discarded shells hit the floor like metallic raindrops, quiet under the roar of her rifle blasts. Her shots were rhythmic and unceasing; each movement to reload was smooth and efficient she changed her targets. The muzzle of her gun dipped up and down, bullets tearing through the bull's-eye forehead then to the heart, again and again. The gunner compensated for the high power rifle by sending the target as far back as possible… and every shot was a bull's-eye.

It was hard to take her eyes away from the effortless ease of bullets travelling through their mark, but her wandering gaze then decided to trace the hands that held a sharpshooters rifle. She couldn't take her eyes away from the pale, delicate fingers gripping the barrel. A brief half-thought of surprise rose to the surface. _A woman? _ She followed the trail of skin to a slender wrist, decorated with the punk styled studded cuffs. A curious brow lifted slightly as she took in the dark leather jacket sleeves, fitting the gunner's arm perfectly. Sections of silver, crimson, and black marched their way across the _definitely_ female shoulders. The burst of sound as each bullet was sent mercilessly on its way easily muffled her own, almost inaudible, sound of disappointment as she saw the well scratched black and red helmet covering the gunner's features. Her slight pout was dispelled when she traced down the gunner's spine, her back flexing in a _very nice_ way… her gaze raking over the flares of the gunner's hips, which put a definite smile on her lips. The black and red leather of her skin-tight riding suit was hugging each and every curve, especially the gunner's tight… _lovely_… ass. Her inspection included the way her thighs and calves were exquisitely toned, and the well-worn, obviously serviceable black leather boots that still managed to flatter the gunner's bad-ass sex appeal. Overall… she licked her lips lightly, her gaze hungry now… the excellent shooter had an even better body. _Frankly delicious actually._

Luckily, her inspection was barely finished before the gunner stopped firing, finally out of bullets. She set the butt of her rifle down on the floor, pushing the button on the side of the partition to bring back her paper target. Already impatient with waiting, the gunner shifted her weight from side to side for a short while before sighing, turning on her heel sharply as she headed towards the counter. The gunner gave no notice if she had caught her current admirer as she walked; looking only straight forward, gun in hand. Her watcher smiled a little wider as she watched the play of muscle underneath the leather suit, her intent to follow the gunner thwarted as a blandly attractive man in a gag inducing orange outfit approached her, saying something doubtlessly interesting as he was. She masked the admiration for the gunner on her face with a smile as bland as her companion. Only her eyes showed the wave of disappointment that she had been waiting for him and not the girl in leathers, which he didn't and would have never noticed. As he motioned to leave, she paused, looking back at the now vacated shooting stall, the woman's target hanging forlornly from its holder. She walked over quickly, plucking the paper off and folding it, small enough to fit in her purse. She now had a secret tucked away, a reminder of attraction to the mysterious woman with the rifle. A soft smile graced her lips as she walked out of the building to the waiting car.

--- Fin ---

This was fun to write. Though it took surprisingly long. ^_^ I plan on making more. This is my second fanfiction, and while shorter than I'd like it to be, it's a beginning, ne? To be honest, I have little memory for types of guns and that sort of thing, so forgive my lack of specific weaponry. I hope you have fun deciding who is who, as I plan on a few surprise twists. ^.^ as I also hope you enjoyed reading. I appreciate any review, it makes my pride organ feel better. The story title, means 'Knight of Love' in French, and the chapter 'in passing' also in French.

See you soon! ^.^


	2. Chapter 1 Apercu

Rated M for Mature themes, violence, cursing, and more. Your fault if you continue reading past right now.

I hope you enjoy it! My-Hime and My Otome are property of sunrise. Nothing is mine but the story.

Chapter 1 - Aperçu

A slight scowl graced the young woman's features as she stepped out into the crisp night air, the smoke and reek of alcohol dissipating into the clarity of the moonlight. The soft leather hugging her skin kept the bite of cold away as she strode swiftly through the dark streets, the dull roar of the bar easily fading behind her as she walked to her bike, kept in a parking spot with high security while she was about.

A cloud of misty breath escaped her lips, the condensation quickly disappearing into thin air and a hint of childish glee came to tired green eyes. _Much better than actual smoke_, she thought, remembering a time when she giggled, never growing tired of pretending to be adult while her mother watched her happily. Her scowl lifted in the slightest of smiles as she neared her destination, the golden light of the parking lot ahead was a welcome change to the scummy feel the bar usually left on her.

Surprisingly alone, considering the depths of Tokyo, she strode her way along it's streets without looking anywhere but her destination. It never occurred to her to look around and take in her surroundings anymore than it took to determine if a threat was present. This was the general rule of her behavior, and she stuck to it… until a muffled scream echoed against the cement walls of an ally. A woman's scream for help that abruptly ended. A desperate call beckoned her, in an alley with no one else around.

The girl clad only in biker leathers changed her direction subtly, unerringly making her way to the source of the sound. Her scowl made a full return. Her feet took her a moment before she made the decision to help, and she couldn't help but sigh inside at that. _Instinct… heh. Time for trouble then…which is always my luck_. She shook her head like the angry toss of a mare, her body preparing itself as she cleared her mind, her melancholy disappearing immediately before the threat of danger. Her fingers curled in, nails biting down against her bare palms, forming her soft, delicate hand into a formidable fist. She moved lithely across the street, each muscle clearly defined through the jacket, soundlessly making her way past the trash littering the unnamed alley. The only trace of her presence was the rapid evaporation of her misty breath.

Far away from the street, in the back of the alley, was the source of the commotion. The alley was dark and poorly lit, but the scene was unmistakable. Three large, brutish men were attacking a woman, her jeans and shirt torn, her features indistinguishable with the mass of bruises. Attacking being a mild word, as the smallest of the three kept her still on the ground, her mind idly noting that the asphyxiation was what must have cut off her scream. The second had a savage grin on his face, his dirty boots swinging back and kicking her side brutally, digging his heel in before returning the blow. The last was a monster. He was overflowing with rolls of fat except for the barely noticeable ridges of muscle were seen underneath. _Gross. Completely gross…_ Spittle was flying from his mouth as his squinty little eyes took in his prey. Each motion he made him more grotesque. Especially the motion of trying to pull down his pants, she noted with increased disgust. It was nice, the feel of the cold against her face as she finally broke out into a sprint, the sound of her feet pounding against the pavement barely audible past the woman's whimpers, the sound of a boot likely breaking ribs, and the macabre grunts of pig-man. She hurtled forward, muscles burning under Artemis's lofty gaze.

Her vicious roundhouse kick to the small man sent him flying back, his body making a satisfying crack against the asphalt. Blood from his jagged fingernails tearing flesh slowly trailed down the woman's neck as she let out a choked cry for air. Her brief moment of satisfaction was broken by the astounded stares of the two left standing, stunned for a second at the wrathful spirit of a beautiful woman among them suddenly.

A low growl left the biker's throat as she dashed forward, turning slightly to avoid the heavy fist of the kicking man aimed straight at her head.

"YOU BITCH!!"

She stopped right next to him, as if to tell him a secret. Her delicate hand, which was a fist, was twisting against the man's innards. The heavy uppercut to his organs felt like it would pass through his body.

_Maybe the … small intestine? I was never good at biology. _Her brain idly talked to itself, her eyes still trained on the pig man who had already quietly gotten his pants up… as well as a strange knife... _double… double sided?_

The man who was on the receiving end of her fist crumpled to the floor. She drew her leg back and PUNTED him in the crotch. He howled and curled in on himself, passing out from the pain. A slight noise behind her took her attention from the pig man with the knife, the rustle of someone getting up.

_If it's the small guy, I'm castrating him._ The thought made her smile until pig man lunged at her with surprising speed, his rapid slashes with his blade belying each ounce of wobbling fat. She stopped, far enough from his reach for a second, her gaze deadly serious.

His surprisingly velvet voice called out into the warmer air "you will regret interfering with me and my business" a cruel smirk decorated his face, his eyes cold. He stepped over his fallen ally, and took a boxers stance with his knife.

She looked at him… and his knife… and guffawed. A loud, hearty laugh that didn't seem really appropriate for such a slender girl echoed along the walls… all the more disconcerting with the blood and violence decorating the street. His confused look just made her merrier, deep barks of laughter bubbling up from her belly uncontrollably. His eyes grew furious as he threw all his weight forward, twisting his wrist, trying to slash at her throat. She ducked, spinning around, her hair almost flying into her eyes as she dodged the flashing blade, countering with a solid front kick to his ass to send him tumbling forward.

She growled softly as the other end of the knife caught part of her jacket, ripping a small corner open. He smirked, catching himself against before tripping, and when he turned, the purpose in his gaze was only to hurt. Her bright green eyes grew flinty, the blast of wintery hatred shot full force towards him, and he trembled as he remembered after his small triumph now… fear. He growled gutturally, decidedly beyond pissed. Her quietly angry, dulcet tone though made him pause; she hadn't spoken till now.

"Bad decision you fucking idiot. Your business is nothing I give a flying shit about. I was laughing at your knife. Who uses a cheap knife like that seriously? They're laughable novelties that tourists buy for children or idiots. It's like you're using a plastic ninja star. Retarded, raping asshole, you're wasting my time." Her voice rang out clearly, and it burned him that her annoyance was so obvious. "Get the fuck out of my way sumo reject or I'm going to make sure that shitty knife cuts off both your heads."

He was surprisingly…. Surprised at the way her throaty voice could dole out such insults. But he smiled perversely still as he looked her over, his gaze running over her curves sending a wave of bile rising to her throat. She stepped forward, fully intent on ripping the pig a new arsehole… when her arms were suddenly held tight to her side. She growled, shifting side to side as she was pulled into a bear hug, unable to move or kick her attacker.

_WHAT THE FUCK! Oh… well shit._ She thought as she saw the heavily muscled arms of the first man she kicked. _Thought he was down, damn it._ Were her angry, berating thoughts to herself even as her body struggled against his vise hold on her. The pig was approaching, that evil gleam in his eyes a full blown filthy want on his face. She struggled harder, while the man she couldn't see behind her gritted his teeth, mask of blood over his face. His blood smeared against her cheek as he crushed her against his chest. She snarled roughly, turning slightly to ram her elbow against his ribs, but he just lifted her off the ground. Now, for the first time this fight… real desperation replaced the mild irritation.

The pig was now in front of her. Holding her ankles to his sides. She wanted to throw up at his fingers on her. He gloated his victory over her, and quickly went to unzip his pants again. He wanted this prize broken fully, in any way he could willingly provide. His smile was wide. Her face set in a concentrated frown… but she had a foot free now. And that was all she needed. When he expected several weak kicks from her, without any real force due to her currently bound state… she used his grip on her other ankle and her captors body to propel her, her body twisting roughly upwards. The treads on her boots found ample footing on the pig man's face. Her body curled in enough to surprise the other, who wasn't expecting the escape from the entirely wrong angle. Her leg bent enough. She sprang off pig man's face, executing a beautiful backflip over her captors head, as they stared at each other, lost momentarily with what to do.

An instant. They were stunned. A breath. She bent to the ground quickly and picked up a piece of rotted wood. She pivoted on her back heel. SMASHED it against her captors knee, hearing something satisfying break there before sending a ferocious uppercut to his forehead. Another satisfying crunch was the result of his nose and parts of his face breaking, and he fell hard. She stood straight, catching the pig man's wrist with her forearm as he slashed down. The metal glinted over her head merrily. She punched him. Hard. Directly against his groin. His eyes widened with pain, not noticing her fluid, swift retaliation. He moved to curl around his hurt, and she turned it for herself, twisting his wrist so the blade cut in at his wrist messily, blood starting to ooze out from the sudden wound. He howled, clutching his arm as she tore the now stained weapon from his fingertips. She looked at it briefly, scorn evident in her movements as she fell on him, a harpy to a sinner. She threw the knife at the one who caught her from behind. He didn't even groan as an edge barely caught his ear. The words "stupid knife" was almost inaudible. She turned back to him, no emotion left in her face as she went back for her revenge. His body was difficult to wound, kicks and punches ineffective against his rubber insulation. But she always was a creative thinker.

She dodged his now frantic blows easily; a flurry of rapid kicks against the back of his knees dropped him. He was still moving, trying to get up. She spun around, her momentum building as she axe kicked the back of his skull, her leg shooting high into the air before her heel came crashing down on him. He was dazed, but still moving. She elbowed him viciously against the side of his skull, taking hold of his greasy hair on both sides as her knee immediately made contact with his face. That was definitely better. He fell backwards, but was still conscious. She grumbled quietly as she took her discarded piece of wood back in hand and looked at him bluntly. "Death or prison pig. Or I will decide for you." His face was pulpy, but he answered, his voice still infuriatingly smooth "fuck you princess, I'll find you… and … you won't be so fucking cocky then. Just wait."

She smiled cheerfully at that, nodding slightly as she moved back. "Go on right ahead! You whale of an asshole, try it." Her voice dropped, the temperature moving far below freezing "I will cut off your balls and feed them to you if you try. In fact… I think I'll do that now." Her snarl sent another tendril of fear into the normally fearless man. She approached him, board in hand, a lethal glint in her eyes. He didn't know anything after that except for darkness, and pain.

She smiled at her handiwork, successfully knocking him out. She hummed softly to herself as she made sure each of the baddies were out, picking up the trite knife with a gleeful smile. She rummaged around the pockets, to find a phone. She flipped open the cover and dialed the Tokyo Police, as she wandered over to check out the girl, and frowned. As she went to kneel down and check the woman for further injuries, someone picked up.

It was a polite voice at least. "Tokyo Precinct Number Three Twenty One, this is Officer Suiguira. What's the nature of your call?"

She looked down at the bruised and bloodied girl, happy to see that they hadn't done more violating things to her body. She had come late. But it was satisfying to see a little good too. She smiled down reassuringly at the girl, as the abused stirred, crying softly. She petted over her hair, unusually gentle as she spoke into the phone, her voice harder "Officer Suiguira, I am in an alley on the Kamakuro block, down the street from a bar. I've found a wounded girl, very bloody, her clothes torn. She's really hurt. There are 3 unconscious men here too. It looks like someone came to rescue her. I heard the screams for help and rape while I was walking, and the grunts of men. When I found them, the men were beaten, and the girl, I don't think was raped. But you need to come."

Officer Suiguira wasn't particularly surprised at the events… this sort of thing happened fairly often in this city… but she was never one for giving up either. She was happy to hear, for once , that the girl was safe. That was new. Her voice was quick and authoritative now, debriefing the officers quickly to the site before turning back to the phone "Is the situation secured? Please get the girl and yourself to safety if there's a risk of the men waking up. Is the girl conscious? And what is your name?"

Her voice was gruff "She's unconscious, and I have to go. I will bring her to the front of the alley though. I guarantee you though, she was almost raped, and those men need to go to jail. You have my word. They should NOT be allowed free." She allowed herself a mental chuckle, and a thought of a different revenge came to mind. "You can call me Nao. You can't look for me."

Officer Suiguira nodded, though no stranger to the unfairness of the justice system. She agreed grimly "They won't. This can't continue. You should stay though, if the girl needs protection, Miss Nao." Not protocol, not by a long shot. But she felt such an overwhelming wave of happiness that someone cared, it didn't really matter so much. Protocol didn't save anyone tonight.

She shook her head again "I can't. She's safe though. Later, Officer Suiguira." She clicked the phone off, and resituated. A strength belying her slender frame was shown to no one as she carried the beaten girl fireman style down the long alley. She rested her delicately in a store front. She took the unconscious woman's phone and typed out a short message to her, saving it quickly. Hopefully she'd be fine while she went back for one small bit of business. She could already hear the faint sounds of police quickly approaching the scene.

She smiled grimly as she cleaned up evidence of her presence. A few squirts of ammonia from a handy spritzer in her jacket covered her DNA, and she wiped the knife clean of her prints… before striding towards the pig man once more. A vengeful grin split her face as she bent down…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The police showed up. The girl marked the entrance of that cold alley. Not so cold now though, that sunrise was starting to edge up. She was reviving slowly, and everyone was grateful that a tragedy had been averted. Curious though, that no one mentioned the much larger man laying unconscious in the back of that alley that had his manhood impaled by a very cheap looking knife. More than one officer winced at the gruesome sight. But it was just deserts, all three were carted off to be healed and jailed.

The girl, sitting on the edge of the ambulance, hugged the blanket tightly to herself. She had been…no… she was safe now. From her mysterious savior. She didn't have the strength to call anyone, but it was found in her hand when the police found her, which was definitely not how she had passed out as. She flipped it open. Her movements paused… and then she was flooded by tears.

She cradled the phone to her chest. Many people were bustling around her, but she was wrapped in the blanket of her saviors care. And through her tears... she smiled weakly. The first new smile.

The girl in the biker leather huffed softly and rolled her shoulders, fingering the tear in her jacket forlornly. _Still though. A good night's work, I'd say. _ She smiled a little inside her helmet as she found her way driving against the shimmering of a new dawn. Humming softly to herself, she drove fast home.

A flashing screen read:

'hey,

Hope u feel better, sorry if I was rough

Just tell the police the truth

Officer Suiguira seemed nice, ask for her

Maybe find a martial art or something

U'll recover. U are strong.

Take care.

,

"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on"  
~Billy Withers  
Lean on me.

A/N- I'm missing sleep now. Bah. But I wanted something good to put out. Um… hrm. I don't know what to put. I'm sorry if the fighting was off putting. But, review, and Maybe I'll change it. I hope you liked the first real chapter of Chevalier d'Amour. aperçu means, in French, a preview or first impression.


	3. Chapter 2 Gâteau

Chevalier d'Amour Ch. 2 - Gâteau

The blonde girl looked up to her companion sitting next to her, bright blue eyes shining with admiration at the slightly older woman. The target of her observation was busy being stealthily embarrassed, covered by her usual rough façade. The blonde leaned further against the shoulder of the blue haired girl, and mutual affection showed in their brilliant eyes. Aside from the occasional death glare to gawking onlookers, their quiet presence was like a balm to the other. An unusual serenity visited their normally hectic lives, and they wasted no time basking in the few precious moments together. The blue haired woman turned her head and breathed in deeply, bringing in the scent of home to her nose. It was nostalgic, this feeling… but it did bring a small, gentle smile to her normally apathetic face. It was bittersweet, but only because of her past. Not from her sweet younger sister; who took the opportunity to hug her arm. She chuckled softly.

The blond smiled contently, her crystal clear voice ringing out in the fairly quiet gate 148 "I'm so happy you got here oneechan! You worried me! I was afraid you weren't going to make it, but you got here in time!" she beamed. Her sister nodded, a little flash of guilt in her eyes could have been seen if anyone had looked then… but no one did. She smiled gently and rubbed her fingertips against the top of her sister's lovely blonde hair, pulled up into a ponytail today so it didn't get caught in anything on her trip, and kissed her sister's forehead apologetically. The gentle tone of her voice was almost always reserved for her sister, and so were apologies "Gomen nasai imouto, for almost sleeping in. It's stupid that you have to wake up early even on a weekend to go on a school trip. Seven in the morning is definitely not a normal time for students to wake up on the weekend." She had a few choice curses on the tip of her tongue, but held them back at the little giggle her sister saved for her too. She just shook her head and smiled, the other mock offended and stuck her tongue back out at her. The older smiled and took a sip of coffee to clear her early morning fogginess, hoping she had a little more time with her sister. The little blonde just nuzzled into her sister, an adoring smile on her face as she ignored the prying eyes of passing observers. But, she had the cheek to mention in her almost bell-like voice "wellllllll, maybe if you went to bed at a decent hour, seven would be alright! Oneechan's getting old ne?" smiling winningly at her sisters customary scowl.

The target of the taunt frowned and grumbled, incessantly poking her sister into behaving as she talked "Oi brat, I'm only eight and a half years older than you, don't make fun of me. Not like you have any room to talk, sugar fiend." She smirked triumphantly… then resorted to squealing grumbles as her imouto turned the tables, tickling her back with a vengeance. The mock fighting continued as the people passing by noted the beauty of the two, and the familiar ease of being with each other, and smiled. They sat back, breaths fast from their tickle war, and smiled at each other.

"You'll be alright, ne, imouto? You'll kick some ass in competition. After all, no sister of mine would lose without giving a fight to remember." She grinned broadly at the younger, who nodded happily, caught up in the excitement "I will make you proud oneechan! They won't know what hit them at all!" her teenage voice was excited. Her sister laughed hard and smiled, a fanciful whim striking her then.

Her soft, husky voice murmured softly, floating between the sisters, "So forth an angel of Olympus flew, ne'er alone with Apollo's eye and Artemis's smile, and the sweetest wind carried her hither. Far to the shores of unknown seas, man came together, basking in the glory of the heaven-bourn. She sang them to peace, and each mortal soul grew to love their brother, but soon time came she left for home. They thought themselves alone, till the angel's voice echoed like gold 'round their spirits, 'fly, fly free, and mayhap see me still flying with you.'"

Her sister looked up at the sudden burst of poetry from her sister, and started sniffling, bright blue eyes watering with almost shed tears "that was beautiful oneechan! Who wrote that?" the impulsive poet just chuckled and gave her sister a playful noogie "it's mine. I thought it sounded alright. You can steal it as you like you know." The girl wiped her face and smiled blindingly bright, the beginning of a song starting in her chest… when a monotone voice stopped her "Alyssa Ojousama. The plane is boarding. Please say goodbye to Kuga-san." Alyssa whirled around in her chair to glare at her normally understanding other sister.

"Miyu, that's not fair! The ticket says we have 5 more minutes! Natsuki only got here a few minutes ago!" her young voice cried out as she clutched Natsuki's arm close to her chest. Natsuki herself frowned "They only just started to wrangle people up Miyu, we should have a few minutes before it gets to calling your seats."

Miyu's face didn't change at the informal way Kuga said her name, but it was all the same to her. Alyssa ojousama needed to be on that plane as efficiently and safely as possible. Which never happened with ojousama's half-sister around. Miyu's shortly cut cyan hair brushed against her cheek "It will be soon and we need to be ready. Alyssa Ojousama, we must go. Your father would want you safely on your way."

Natsuki bristled, her body now tense at the sudden anger rushing through her body, but her sister's hand tugging on her wrist stopped her from any trouble. Alyssa's big blue eyes looked up at her worriedly, and she sighed, running her delicate fingertips through her midnight blue hair in exasperation. Natsuki nodded resignedly though, and Alyssa gave up alongside. She picked up Alyssa's bags and set them near the waiting line, nodding brusquely to Miyu before hugging her sister tight to her. Alyssa was near crying again, and her voice was filled more sorrow than befitted the beautiful teenager "Oneechan… I'm sorry about Miyu, and thank you so much for sneaking into the terminal for me. It must have been risky ne? I… I never get to see you Na-chan!" she cried then, burrowing her weeping face against the strength of her sister's shoulders. Natsuki smiled sadly and patted the girls back, nudging for the girl to wipe her eyes "Don't worry about it. Miyu cares for you, and that's all I want her to do. No one has to like me. Sneaking into a place like this isn't any trouble either imouto, okay? I wanted to see you. It was my fault I was late." Natsuki smile turned a little more cheerful, a hint of laughter in her voice "Just goes and kick ass. Bring me back a championship ne Alyssa! You've got to show them that we sister's are the best of the best, no doubt! And when you come back, maybe I can take you out for ice cream before you have to go back home. Is that alright Alyssa-chan?"

Alyssa looked up at her big sister and smiled hopefully through the tears and nodded. Natsuki just smiled and tugged on her hair gently "now get your butt out there. Show those sissy choirs what it means to mess with a Kuga!" Alyssa beamed and ran off through the ticket taker, Miyu, caught by surprise, went barreling past with their bags. Alyssa promptly sat herself down and looked through her window. Her almost magic sister saw where she was through the glass and distance. Alyssa giggled a little, watching her sister, Miss Bad Ass Natsuki Kuga, with her riding leathers and fists, jumping up and down, waving her arms goodbye, her smile visible from even here. The plane rolled out of the gate, and started their run down the strip.

Gate 184 was lonely now, except for a slender, dark haired woman picking up her possessions. A battered riding helmet and gloves, a now-cool coffee, and her present, a picture of Alyssa, triumphant at the regional choir competition. Natsuki spared a last smile down the runway to her rarely seen sister before pulling on her gear. The slightly creased picture was folded into her wallet. The dark shaded visor covered the duller emerald gaze. Those delicate fingers were encased in worn riding leather gloves, and she was the Ice Princess again.

Back to business.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A word: I don't really care for suffixes, and I don't believe Natsuki would either. Alyssa tries to take after Natsuki some, so with her she uses them variably. Some characters and people will like suffixes, some characters won't use them. Miyu would use suffixes even if it killed her to do so.

Other than that, I thought this was something sweet after all Natsuki's bad ass last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it, and there will be more bad ass to come. We're just getting started, after all.


	4. Chapter 3 On sait jamais

Inspired from the CD Ocean eyes by Owl City. There's a rather long authors note at the bottom, so It'd be very nice if anyone would wish to answer as a review. Thank you very much for your time, and I hope you enjoy the show!

Chevalier d'Amour Ch.3

_****__**On sait jamais**_

A fiery red head hummed a random tune softly to herself as she wandered up the stairs to her apartment, her newly acquired wad of money resting pleasantly in her pocket. Lime green eyes gleamed with pleasure as she stepped into her home. A strong voice yelled at her through a few rooms "Back Nao? What took you so freaking long!" A softer light shone in her eyes as she closed the door, yelling equally loud "What do you think? I was making money!" She stretched catlike, her cutting gaze lidded as she yawned, relaxing in the scent relaxation.

The voice yelled out again "Nao! I've got something to show you! C'mon!" and Nao couldn't help but smile a little wider. No one was around to see her be a little more hasty taking off her shoes and keys, divulging her work gear on a nearby chair. She walked unrushed to where her companion was though, and leaned against the wall, looking at her nails idly to carefully sneak glances for the surprise "What inspired you to drag me in here doggie?"

The unusually excited woman stiffened a little and would have grumbled at Nao if it weren't for the adorable picture in her hand. The gleeful look in her eyes was unquenched for now as she held it out for Nao to see.

Natsuki's emerald eyes were bursting with pride. Her husky voice was normal sounding, but still had the remnants of joy there still. Nao's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, before shaking off the odd feeling and turning her gaze to the picture.

A young blond woman smiled, in the middle of dozens of other teenagers smiling triumphantly behind her at the camera. Nao could tell that the blonde girl was different though. She commanded the attention in the picture; her smile was modest, graciously accepting the honour of winning this round of the choral competition with her school. The picture was titled "The Golden Angel of Victory." The newspaper clipping was already creased from Natsuki's wallet, but Nao handled it with unusual care. _Unusual all around, really._ But Nao smiled and handed it back to her "She looks a lot cooler than you Kuga, seriously. She wouldn't want some accompaniment someday… would she?" Nao's voice was sly and flirty… but completely joking.

Natsuki frowned back and punched Nao lightly in the arm, but her eyes said she understood the joke. Nao just chuckled and wandered back into the kitchen, waving airily "Pup, we've got somewhere to go tonight. As much as you like your smell, you should probably take a shower. Get pretty. Not like you'd know how, but just try hmmmmm?" Nao smirked merrily again as Kuga directed her scowl at the retreating Nao "What the hell did you do with your brain? You don't control where I go spider, and you sure as hell aren't going to make me dress up."

Nao pivoted on her heel, her fingers brought up lightly to her chin as if in thought. Natsuki waited as patiently as she could… which included a tapping foot and clenching fists. Nao dropped her hand in surprise, and Natsuki startled, her brow furrowing "What is it Nao?"

Nao just stuck out her tongue at the biker before moving back to the kitchen, her tone a little sweeter than usual "Old friends of mine want to get together and hang out. And since you never go anywhere, this is a perfect time for you to embarrass yourself in front of people who used to go to school with you."

Nao didn't see Natsuki freeze suddenly, with her beautiful emerald eyes locked on the doorway that Nao had passed through. Her demeanor darkened, the lightness of Alyssa leaving her like dropping out of the sky. Her voice was rough and gravelly now "I'm going to be busy Nao. Go entertain your friends by yourself."

Natsuki didn't see Nao either, her fingers suddenly curling as she took in Natsuki's response. Nao's voice suddenly turned sickly sweet, sarcasm dripping from her words like spider venom "Oh, right, you have so much to do! How could I have EVER overworked someone who does as much as you. Coming from the girl who works and sleeps and hides. The puppy is a coward too, I suppose. A pity. I thought for once, little puppy would have the balls for something new." Her words were scathing. She would have winced inwardly if she wasn't so angry.

Natsuki just shrugged, turned around stiffly and walked out the front door. She pulled her jacket as she trotted down the steps, this pattern of behavior no stranger to her at all.

Nao knew Natsuki well enough to know where she would go. To her bike, and escape. She moved to the window that overlooked the complex's garage, and watched with a slight pang of remorse as the slender woman straddled the Ducati.

_She looks a little strange, without her leathers. Battered converse, ripped jeans, ripped shirt, worn jacket, and her beast of a motorcycle. She's sad. I think. Fuck. I… fuck… fuck you Kuga._

She shook her head lightly, and went to pick up her phone, carefully manicured nails dancing over the keypad. A bright, cheery voice answered her "Hello! How can I help you Nao?" She just played with her nail file distractedly and shook her head once more "I need help getting Natsuki come with us tonight. Any ideas?" The voice on the other end quieted, talking to someone nearby. That happy voice could be very determined when needed, as Nao well knew. She smiled faintly when the owner of that voice stalwartly said "We have a plan." And she was embroiled in that particular conversation a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black blue hair on a black and blue motorcycle were what most motorists saw of Natsuki. The weaving between cars reminded her of racing, and the adrenaline rush was worth the few honks and curses. She headed up to her favourite spot in the entire area, a small cliff area spotted with a few sakura trees, that marked a rather ambitious man-made lake. She was a summer child now only in that she liked heat. To feel it on her face was calming, most of the time. She sat on the slightly wet grass, not minding the dampness now she was here. She gave in to the desire to pull out Alyssa's picture again, and a sad smile made its way across her face. She picked up her iPod, and set it to random before lying back in the grass, the scent of a pure nature filling her nose. The wind lightly played with her dark hair, a comforting pressure on her cheek. She closed her eyes, and sang softly to herself as the first song came on…

_One of my new cd's… mmm… _

Her beautifully tragic voice whispered quietly on the wind "You would not believe your eyes… If ten million Fireflies… Lit up the world as I fell asleep… Cause they fill the open air , and leave teardrops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare…" her gaze slowly closed, hmming softly

" …I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Cause everything is never as it seems.

Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightening bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance.  
A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock-hop beneath my bed,  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly.  
It's hard to say that I'd  
Rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams …"

She uncovered a glittering emerald eye and smiled, a mix of irony and pleasure at the lyrics warring on her face. _If one tenth of the lightning bugs gave him hugs… he has a bad bugs to hugs ratio. Still…it's too naïve. My dreams really did burst at the seams. But a cute song, I guess._ She followed along the mellow tune, until she fell into a quiet doze at the base of her claimed sakura tree.

She never noticed the many bursts of sound that was her cell ringing almost constantly. She missed the texts and the voicemails as she slumbered in her spot till the sun had almost finished setting. She woke up to catch the last of a song "…look down and keep on singing… and we can go anywhere…" before she yawned and picked up her stuff. Giving one last look to the serenity of the lake, she headed back home. To relax maybe. Rochester bar was a no though, as a bit of a hubbub had started up since that girl was found alive. The growing legend of her mysterious savior was something to be wary of, as well as the potential repercussions from any associates of pig-man. She shook her again and thought of places to drink. No bars would leave her alone like Rochester's did, and men were pigs anyways. Clubs…? Younger versions of bar pigs, dancing to watch, and alcohol. Not the worst decision.

She nodded to no one in particular as she zoomed down the highway at unlawful speeds, heading home for a change of clothes before drink hopping. "…floating away, lost in a silent ballet…" she hummed low behind her helmet.

Nao gave up calling in exasperation, her lime green eyes troubled. _How much fucking effort does it take to say, I'm not dead. Fuck you Kuga. This is stupid. It's just high school friends for fucks sake!_ Nao thought as she stalked around the room. She felt a familiar feeling of dissatisfaction in her chest as she started to leave, but even the best of plans had failed this time. Nothing to do but go. She sighed once more before locking the door.

Natsuki parked her bike with flawless ease, shaking out her hair as she let herself into Nao's apartment. There was a room reserved for her, when she decided to come over, that housed most of her possessions. She didn't have a home. Not anymore, at least. She rifled impatiently through the clothes there before settling on a black and silver tank that was just shy of fully covering her belly, and her normal, fitting leather pants. A simple black leather choker with a small pendant of a wolf's head adorned the pale skin of her throat. She finished the ensemble with her racing jacket and boots. It never occurred to her to check herself in a mirror. She looked alright and that was that. She simply ran her fingers through her hair a moment then left, a note to Nao left on the kitchen counter.

She flew down the streets, heading to some trendy new spot called Club Wind. Watching people dance and drink was always fun.

On the far side of the city, while a certain blue haired woman was leaving an apartment with her spicy red haired friend, a soft-spoken brunette and her male friend were having a quiet lunch.

Whoever passed by was immediately taken by the sight of the two most beautiful people to ever walk in Tokyo. The vision of the princesses' ethereal beauty, and the charming handsome prince at her side was enough to make most swoon to the ground.

The brunette's voice was like a melody of kindness. It bespoke of nothing but comforting things and gentle acceptance, no matter what she said, in that lilting Kyoto-born accent. Which was currently quite lewd, and her companion couldn't help but laugh with her.

Her gentle smile couldn't cover the smirk in her eyes "… the poor fellow, you see, thought the promise of a great fuck would actually be one. Likely a virgin, that one, you see Reito-kun. No experience or sense of humor. But he did try, and he was attractive, so I suppose that was a small point in his favour. Seeing me walk out was the best part of the evening though. He was crying, actually crying! Because I wouldn't lay with him. He wasn't worthy of having any part of me touch his little prick." Her quiet, demure laughter mixed together with Reito's heartier chuckles at the 'poor fellow's' fate. He smiled warmly at her "Shizuru-san, you're the most honest person I know."

She raised a delicate eyebrow at that and smiled genially "Why thank you Reito-kun. I am so very glad to see my worth is not wasted on your presence."

Reito smiled and bent his head in a slight bow "I am ever honoured by it, Shizuru-san. If I may ask, are you going to go back tonight? We might make it a party, to celebrate your soon coming hmm… 25th conquest in a row? Haruka and Yukino may not want to be there, but most everyone else would enjoy it, I believe."

Shizuru clapped her hands in delight, smiling beatifically "An excellent idea Reito-kun. As long as no one gets in my way, I believe it should be fun. Let us join together, and drink of the wine of life; its pleasure, its sorrows, and the power that comes into dominion with both." She got up swiftly and started moving back to her workplace. Her mind was already off of Reito and the conversation, preparing itself for the next round of meetings and paperwork.

He shook his head with admiration for his friend and co-worker. _She needs some stress relief. Running a company two years out of university would be tough for anyone but Shizuru-san. A few flings shouldn't hurt… who knows… maybe I will find someone to take home tonight as well… _smiling more cheerfully, he cleaned the table. It promised to be an exciting night.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The music was heady. It throbbed like something alive. The ground shook with its roar, and it deafened anyone within hundreds of yards. It was bright, to be sure. All neon blue scattered over obsidian flooring, with neo-modern architecture. Sharp lines everywhere, and little in the way of comfort. But all Natsuki was looking for was some entertainment, and this was as fun as it was going to get. She bumped someone amongst a rather large group stuck in the dark hallway of Club Wind's entrance, almost knocking them down. Natsuki frowned, bending to pick up the fallen items, when her fingertips touched the other woman's hand, apologizing quietly. The other woman, disguised still by the dark, giggled almost audibly and kissed Natsuki's shoulder before their group moved on.

Natsuki shrugged, and headed directly for the bar. There was a redhead chugging down beer after beer on one end, yelling loudly about something, so she decided to take the end closest to the dance floor. Her voice was gruff "Rum and coke" and the dark haired bartender quietly poured her drinks. She was impressed, a bit, by the club. It was well thought out. The club consisted of 2 huge rooms, each a separate dance floor. The one in front, was coloured with electric blue and black, a dj spinning out heavy drum and bass. She approved. The back, from what she could see of it, was coloured the same lurid red she associated with love hotels, which is not where she wanted to be. Along the walls, were little alcoves along the wall that served as a small refuge and sound absorber. (1) with couches and tables scattered around. Up higher along the wall were the VIP areas that watched out over the packed floor but couldn't be seen with the one way mirrors.

The slight chink of ice touching in her glass gave her awareness of her personal surroundings again. The bartender, she noticed now, was likely descended from an aristocratic Asian family of some sort. Fine features, dark straight hair that fell past her shoulder blades. She was pretty. She was smiling at Natsuki, who returned it with a small one of her own. She chugged down her beverage, and nodded to the bartender for a refill. This time, the bartender definitely did want something from her, she noted. And shrugged. A second glass rose and fell. A third. A fourth followed it's mates. She really needed to pee.

Natsuki turned, more than a bit tipsy towards the bartender, and waved at her to keep her seat saved. A few minutes later, her business done, she approached the bar again, only to be caught by an almost familiar voice almost yelling "… shit, no she didn't! Fucking hell Natsuki! Next time just tie her up and drag her lazy ass here! Where the hell does she get off thinking there won't be revenge! GRAH."

She raised an eyebrow, and walked forward to the other occupied end of the bar where the commotion seemed to be coming from. Someone was yelling. A few more people around her were trying to keep her down. She smiled though at familiar lime green eyes glancing at the scene with a mix of irritation and amusement, and stepped forward, waving slightly "Hey Nao. What brings you 'round here?"

The entire troupe of girls ignored her for a second… before one by one, they turned to look at the intruder. They gasped. She blinked in alarm. A few familiar faces were around, Midori, she should have known, was the heavily drunk representative of the group.

Once again Nao was torn, between a lot of pissed at Natsuki, and … a flare of heat at seeing her. From her lips down every nerve ending in her body spread an electric spark of heat, caused when her acerbic gaze ran over Natsuki's ensemble for the night. Her tanktop hugged her curves beautifully. The little flash of her toned belly was enticing. Those pants… her ass… just right. Her deep, emerald eyes held more secrets than could be told. Her jacket and boots were making the bad girl image possible, because that collar on her throat was begging to be licked. She looked like temptation. A lot of the people around would have agreed with her sentiments.

High up and across the room, through tinted glass… a pair of hungry, crimson eyes travelled from face to face of each dancer. The smaller room lent an image of intimacy, and the sultry rhythm of the music drew her physical wants to the fore. It was like sex. She smiled.

Her employees mingled around in the back, their bodies divided between an ambling shyness, attempting, and grinding against each other. A few stood near her, conducting their own inspection of the dance floor, murmuring to themselves. She turned her back to the glass and pouted. Almost immediately, everyone there looked at her with anticipation.

Ever the show-woman, she sighed heavily and shook her head "Not yet. How sad, since no one down there seems to want to dance with me." A chorus of "No!" "can't be true!" "Anyone would want to dance with you!" "Pick me!" met her statement.

She smiled, her special heartbreakers smile, again "The search goes on my friends. I go amongst the masses, ara. Wish me luck."

The dark haired woman shrugged slightly and sauntered over to the bar, asking the pretty bartender for another coke and rum. She was unconscious of the dozens of gazes directed at her… then the blow up.

"NATSUKI. YOU…YOU!!! WHATTTTTTT!?!"

Another peppy voice chimed in "Nice to meet you Kuga-san!"

More joined her in greeting "Pleasure to finally meet you Kuga-san" "I'm so glad you could make it" "Long time no see Kuga-kun!" ~a silent bow~ "I'm glad you were able to come Kuga-san" and more joined the motley hellos. Drink in hand, Natsuki wandered to Midori, who looked close to having an aneurism on the spot. "Midori-sensei?"

The older, vibrant redhead looked at her… chugged down the rest of her beer… then lunged forward for Natsuki's drink and chugged it down too. She turned back to face Natsuki, a grin on her face as she handed her the empty glass "That was the toll for coming in late and making us worry! Good to see you Na-chan!" Natsuki grimaced at the nickname, but after many attempts, getting it to change was impossible. She foraged on "How're you Midori? Outdrinking everyone, it looks like." Her old teacher grinned and motioned for another beer "Of course! Someone has to teach these greenhorns how drink with the big girls. Have you met everyone?"

Natsuki shook her head, a vague discomfort in her eyes "I haven't yet, no. I didn't know you all would be here." Midori called out "LINE UP, ROLE CALL!!" and magically, everyone immediately formed a straight line, their backs rigid, facing an evilly grinning Midori-sensei. She knew some, but the rest were strangers. "AKANE HIGURASHI, SIR" This one was new. "AKIRA OKUZAKI, SIR" came from a rather boyish girl. "AOI SENOH, SIR!" Aoi was Nao's first roommate, who had been in her class, in high school. She was very nice. "CHIE HARADA, SIR!" Aoi and Nao's friend, Natsuki remembered her for being a bit of a gossip in "high school. "KAZUYA KURAUCHI, SIR!" a boy with sand coloured hair, and unknown "MAI TOKIHA, SIR!" a busty redhead called out, another unknown. "MIKOTO MINAGI, HUNGRY SIR!" a scrawny girl with braids said, yet another unknown. Midori gave a chuckle, and a pleased grin was plastered onto her face. "TAKUMI TOKIHA, SIR!" from a younger, red headed boy and unknown. A more subdued voice yelled as best it could "YUKINO… KIKUKAWA… Sir Yes SIR!" from a mousy brunette at the end of the line, her spectacles almost dropping down her nose. She remembered Yukino. She had helped with her algebra homework before. Midori rose and looked proudly at her troops, her chest puffed with satisfaction "I present to you, one of your own MIA for years! Welcome NATSUKI KUGA, to the JUSTICE SENTAI!" a loud clapping erupted from the assembled girls. Natsuki looked pleadingly back at Youko Sagisawa, the school nurse who normally had the handle on Midori… but she was bobbing her head and drinking, watching the events happily. Natsuki sighed… and waved slightly. Midori boomed out again "Break line Soldiers! Resume your duties!" and fell back on her seat. Everyone… without pause, just went back to talking and drinking merrily. Natsuki just shook her head and called the bartender down for another rum and coke. Nao wandered over and looked over at the dancers, talking to no one, but directed still at Natsuki. "Tate, Shiho, and Takeda aren't here. Haruka too, but its safer with her away from the club scene." Natsuki said nothing, still staring at the amber liquid in her glass before drinking some down. Some of the new ones came over to try and say hello, but she was lost in the daze of her alcohol. Nao looked at her from the corner of her eye, noting the dangerous grit of Natsuki's teeth, but said anyways "Why did you come here?"

Natsuki finished her drink and stood, shrugging as she passed Nao "I didn't know you all would be here."

Nao looked at her at the verge of entering the mass of bodies dancing "You... are going in?" Natsuki just walked into the press. Nao looked at her… and sighed, turning to the bartender "A screwdriver for me:"

Natsuki didn't have a lot of experience dancing like this, but it couldn't be hard. Idiots could dance, and this was somewhere she could hide till the other people left. Reminiscing about high school was something she dearly did not want to talk about. Wading her way to the middle of the floor, she emulated one of the heavily tattooed girls next in front of her. Everything smelled like cologne, alcohol and sweat. She couldn't see past a few feet. She was deafened. Her arms rose to the dark ceiling. She hummed softly under her breath as she let her body take control, the music and the alcohol commanding her movements. She let go.

Shizuru walked down the stairs of her VIP box regally, her gaze sweeping across the crimson lit floor. She sighed softly to herself as she moved across the catwalk to the other side of the building, the techno area. Shizuru was going for a change of venue, and maybe in the harder area of dance, there would be someone beautiful enough worth conquering. She descended down into the masses, and she rippled. People moved around her, almost afraid to touch her. She didn't mind. She pierced the press just as easily as an arrow did in flesh. The music was different… but an intoxication all the same. Less seduction, and more primality. It demanded the same thing of her though, as her body started to sway of its own volition.

Her dance was nothing if not modest. But it was not innocent either. Her hands, body, knew where to sway and curl, up high do down her legs. She was never lost in abandonment, as she swung her head back, her hands at her stomach. She never lewdly rocked her hips. She was enticing, but not a whore, after all. But each sensual rock of her hips sent blood shooting down every groin that saw her. She was a goddess of the dance floor. She was desire.

This wasn't her normal arena, but there still was no one worth taking. While her normal area of space was a given, she would occasionally approach one, and take them against her. She was a dance partner to die for. She would have bitten her lip in disappointment. She noted idly that the circle around her had expanded somewhat, and she looked around a bit to see what was the matter. Hungry gazes raked over her, and someone behind her. She turned slightly, the roll of her body starting from her knee to her slim waist, to her bountiful chest. She stopped suddenly as she saw who the others were staring at.

The lights cast her face in shadow and brilliance in turn. There was a flash of viridian. The woman was an antithesis; she was reveling in abandonment. The whirl of blue and black was unhindered, and there was no thought to her dance but movement. There was violence… and an uncaged beauty in her movements. Rhythm flowed through in every heartbeat. She was fast and powerful. Each movement was lithe, and muscles stretched and flexed taut underneath the leather and cotton. She danced no dance seen before. No copy, no lies. _Untamed._

Shizuru was stunned. A whirlwind had caught her and wouldn't let her free. So, with classic Shizuru grace, she adapted and made her way over and started her own dance. The other girl never even took notice, but Shizuru didn't care this time. She put more into her dance. The other girl never looked. Shizuru danced as hard as she could, and, while their dances matched well enough so no nothing touched, but still she wasn't being watched.

_A bacchan revel… and the wild maidens flew across the hills, singing of their god…_

She had enough. Shizuru caught the wild woman's hand and tugged her close. She was startled. Her dark, crimson eyes burned into the brilliant emerald. They both stopped breathing. Her hands slipped slowly from above her head to Shizuru's shoulders. The hazy confusion in her eyes gave way to a deep anger at the unasked-for contact. Shizuru just smiled and would have leaned forward to whisper in the beauty's ear… but her target beat her to it. Her rough, husky voice "You better get your hands off me, or I will remove them for you." The grip on her shoulders tightened.

Shizuru turned her head, smiling enigmatically… and licked Natsuki's wrist.

Natsuki was pissed. Very. Very. Pissed.

========== FIN =============

Authors Note : Greetings y'all! I had a few questions to pose to the viewing audience, if you'd be so kind as to answer. First and foremost, as always, what did you think of the chapter and your guesses or advice. Secondly, I wished to inquire if people prefer shorter chapters but faster updates, or much longer chapters with longer update times as well.

As a writer, one of my primary problems is keeping an idea like I want it to be, and too much time and overthinking kills it. So, I'm more of a fan of shorter but faster paced chapters I think. I am extremely jealous of writers that can churn out 10,000 words for each chapter with 40 chapters and a weekly update. Believe me, I wish I could do that. But, I can try to work on this fic to be longer and not update as much, or continue on as I have.

To be honest, I've written more fiction this last week than I have in months, and that is rather exciting. Ad Undas under the Haruka/Michiru fandom over in the Sailor moon section and 3 chapters of Chevalier, plus one to be added later on, is 5 chapters, I believe in a week or so, with a lot of homework and tests in the way as well. If I had my way, I'd update twice a day, but that sadly is beyond my current power.

Anyways, for the third question , does it seemed paced, at all? I wanted to keep an even balance of real description and plotline, but I suppose thus far it's been build up. No one has even met each other yet, almost four chapters in. =(

I have a lot planned, I have outlines of about five different stories (generally based in the My-Hime 'verse, because I do love Natsuki. X3) that I want to start, but I don't want to neglect the stories I've started. I terribly excited to do a My-Hime based roughly off the book "Enchantress from the Stars" by Sylvia Engdahl, so … y'all should read it. =3 I also want to do something for Halloween, but between tests and birthdays, I'm not sure. I will try though.

A lot of music rooms have big curved or jagged panels that redirect or absorb the sound. You don't want it reflecting back at you, you want the sound to carry then stop so the following sounds aren't muddled

Don't hate me about Shizuru's portrayal in this so far. She's still sexy, in that ruthless, driven way.

This was a lot longer than my other chapters.

At any rate, your reviews thus far have been extremely encouraging, I hope you give me some advice on my writing, and I especially hope you continue to like my writing. ^.^ See you soon!


End file.
